I'll Make You Want Me
by yoursomeday
Summary: After Kendall meets girl-loving Logan, he's determined to make Logan want him. The question is, will Logan give in? And will this turn from a game to something real for Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this story like, over two months ago. And I finally felt like posting it. It's a chapter fic, and I know where it's going, but I might not update soon. I'm in senior year; enough said. It's mostly conversation, and I hope you like to read it like that. Enjoy.**

Logan was heading to the little café at the end of the street. His mom had set up another date for him, and he wasn't even close to excited. It's bad enough for a seventeen year old that your mom thinks she needs to help you with your love life, but there was a certain factor that made this even worse. Logan reached the café and sighed when he stepped in. His mom has told him something about blonde hair. He found a lonely mop of blonde after scanning the place for a while, that must be it. He walked over to the guy that was waiting for him.

"Are you Kendall?" He asked when he was in front of him. The guy nodded.

"You must be Logan?" Logan sat down and took a breath.

"I'm straight." He said bluntly

"Nice, I like a challenge."

"What?" The conversation started not even a minute ago and Logan was already confused.

"So why are you here?"

"I couldn't just leave you hanging here." That comment earned a surprised look from Kendall.

"Why not? You don't even know me."

Logan just shrugged. "I'm a decent guy."

"Who likes girls…"

"Yes, exactly."

"…And is on a date with a guy."

"I just came to say in person that I'm not interested." Logan started to get a tad nervous. He had no idea where Kendall was going with this conversation. He wasn't sure it was the right direction.

Kendall squinted his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "You sure?"

"Uh yeah, very sure."

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked again.

"Like I said-" Kendall cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, decent guy and shit, blah blah. You could've just told your mom you didn't wanna go."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Logan sighed. "My mom has this strange lifelong dream where she gets a son in law." He looked down to his lap. "Apparently a real son wasn't good enough for her."

Kendall felt a little bad for Logan. He was only here to please his mom. He grabbed the other teen's hands in his own. "Or she knows you're gay and tries to help you."

"I'm not gay. My mom's just psyco."

"Really? Then why aren't you pulling away?"

"Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I'm some homophobic prick who thinks the gay's contagious."

"You're holding another guy's hand." Kendall stated. It was all it took for Logan to pull his hands back.

"And now I'm not. Happy?"

"Extremely. I'm gonna make you want me." Kendall said with a smirk. It made Logan chuckle.

"Good luck with that. Not gonna work."

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"You don't need to be gay to find another man handsome!"

"So you think I am?"

"…I never said that."

"But you were thinking it. Are blondes your type?" Kendall continued, amused by the other boy's embarrassment.

Logan sighed once again. "Look Kendall, I tried. I really tried to like guys. This is like the fifth date my mom set up. I tried, for her, to change but I swear, I'm straight."

"Yeah I'm not buying it."

"Jesus, how much prove do you need?"

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Kendall asked with a serious poker face.

To say that Logan was taken aback by the question was an understatement. "No! Why would you even think that?"

"With a girl?"

Logan was silent for a moment, a little bit embarrassed by the fact that he never had sex. "…No."

"Then how do you know?"

"How do you know so sure you're gay? Have you had sex with a girl?"

"No."

Logan's voice rose a little. "See! Then how-" Kendall cut him off again.

"I tried too. But when she was naked in front of me and I saw all her… girly parts, I got so turned off. That's when I knew for sure."

"Alright, that seems legit." Logan said hesitantly. "Have you had sex with a guy?" He asked, looking everywhere but in Kendall's eyes.

"No." There was a long silence. Both didn't know what to say next. After a few moments Logan started talking again.

"So you're a virgin too then."

"Yep." Kendall's straight face changed back to a smirk. "Wanna get out of here and change that for both of us?"

Logan pretended to be offended but he laughed anyways. "I could just leave you know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I already ruined your date by being straight, the least I can do is keep you company."

Kendall's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "That's sweet. So, you want vaginas hmm?"

"That sounds so gross when you say it like that."

"And that's why I said it." They both laughed.

"But you want dicks… I mean, that's just… that's even more gross."

"Why? You have one yourself?" Kendall said it as if he was stating the weather.

Logan's expression went wide. "Yeah and that's the only one I wanna see and touch."

That made Kendall laugh even harder. "Ooh Logan. Do you touch yourself at night? Who do you think of while you do it? A pretty pretty girl or a hot guy?"

"I'm so close to leaving."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you!"

"So, wanna be friends then?" Kendall asked, a little shyly.

"Sure, you're pretty easy to talk to."

"And being friends is the first step to-"

"Kendall! I'm warning you!"

"Okay okay. Can I have your number?" Kendall coughed nervously." So we can, you know, hang out some other time?"

"Yeah I'll write it down for you."

"Great."

"Would you wipe that smug smile of your face?"

"What face, my handsome face?"

"I'm certainly not afraid to hit you."

"Oh please, you couldn't beat me if you wanted too."

"Wanna bet on it? I can kick your ass."

Kendall smiled once again. Logan made it too easy to pass up these comments. "You wanna touch my ass, Logan?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Thought you'd never leave."

"Like you want me to leave." Kendall laughed a little uneasy at that.

"Yeah, so, can we hug?" Kendall said while standing up.

Logan stood up as well. "I guess that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kendall said as he put his hands very, very low on Logan's back.

"Kendall, get your hands of my ass."

"It was worth a shot." He squeezed softly. Logan immediately pushed him away. He raised a finger at him.

"That was so inappropriate."

"Oh come on, you totally liked it!"

"I did not." Logan tried to be angry but he couldn't suppress his smile.

"Did too."

"Did not. Bye Kendall." Logan walked away, to the entrance of the café.

"I'll call you later!" Kendall yelled after him.

"I don't have a single doubt about that!"

**xxx**

The morning after his 'date' with Kendall, Logan was lying on his bed. Thinking. He never had such a weird, deep conversation with someone he just met. But talking to Kendall just was so easy. It was like they had known each other for years.

Right after he got home, his mom was all over him. He was out for a while so she automatically assumed he had finally found a nice guy. She was right in a way, of course. Kendall is one of the nicest guys he had ever met. No actually, if Logan was really honest with himself, Kendall is THE nicest guy he had ever met. Logan had never met someone who would just accept you as you are from the first minute. He guessed it had something to do with Kendall being gay. If you know how hard it is to be different, you probably treat all people as equals, because in the end, that's just what everybody is.

Logan heard his phone buzz on the nightstand. He figured it would be Kendall since he sounded so determined the day before.

"Hello?"

"Hey man." It wasn't Kendall; it was Carlos, his best friend.

"Oh, hi Carlos."

"Well you don't sound too excited, where you expecting someone else? Maybe your date from yesterday?"

"Oh will you shut up? He wasn't my date!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"On who's side are you?"

"Yours! Baby, you know I could never support someone else!"

"Great."

"No but seriously dude, what happened this time? Did he run like the last one, or did he slap you like the first one?"

"Actually, none of that. He was nice. We had fun and then decided to be friends."

"Well that's new. So he wasn't disappointed at all that you're straight?"

"If he was, then he hid it good. We just, talked for a while."

"Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something?"

"I don't know… have you been drinking coffee again?"

"No seriously, there is something, tell me!"

"There's nothing! Or maybe _that _thing…"

"What is it? Tell me!"

"He had this crazy idea in his head that he's gonna make me want him or something weird like that."

"I bet you 10 bucks that he'll succeed."

"What? Carlos, I'm gonna ask one more time, on who's side are you?"

"Dude, you should hear yourself, and I bet you grin like an idiot whenever you think of him."

"That's so not true! Why would you even think that."

"Hey Logie, I gotta go, talk to you later."

"Carlos, No, get back…" And with that, Carlos hung up. Logan let out a frustrated sigh. It was like everybody he knew wanted him to be gay, while they knew he just didn't swing that way. His phone started buzzing again.

"What?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Geez, uh, I'll call back later if this isn't the right time…"

"Kendall! Oh it's a good time. Only, I just got off the phone with a friend who pissed me off and I thought he was calling again. Sorry for snapping at you."

"Ah, it's fine. So I was wondering... Do you wanna hang out? Like, today, or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, whenever you want."

**A/N: I'd love to know if you want me to continue this.. weird.. thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aw hey, chapter two. Got nothing to say except, thanks for all your sweet comments and all the alerts… means a lot. I was gonna wait a little longer to post this but today **(9/29)** is **_**my birthday**_**! So this is my gift to all of you. ;)**

It was Saturday afternoon. Logan and Kendall decided to hang out the same day as Kendall called. Logan couldn't wait to hang out with Kendall. He knew staying home wouldn't be an option. His mom would be there, interrogating the shit out of him. He wasn't exactly in the mood for that. Hanging out with Carlos wouldn't be too much fun at the moment as well. Carlos wouldn't talk about it, but he'd keep smirking at Logan. Knowing how much it'd piss him off.

Sometimes he thought about how lucky he was with his mom and best friend. No matter how Logan turned out to be, he knew they'd still love him to pieces. He couldn't help but wonder if Kendall could be a friend like that too, loving him unconditionally. But then he realized he had only met Kendall the day before.

He walked downstairs to tell his mom he was leaving. "Well where are you going?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'm going out." He answered while putting on his coat.

"Will you back for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure mom." And with that, he walked out of the door, heading to the park in town. He was gonna meet Kendall there. They weren't gonna do much, just talking, getting to know each other. Logan may have been a little too excited to see the blonde teen again. He wouldn't admit it to anyone though.

He reached the park and sat down on the bench they'd talked about. Two meters in front of it was a huge oak tree. They both knew exactly which tree it was so it was a good place to meet up. After a few minutes he heard a warm voice calling his name.

"Hey Logan!" He turned his head to the source of the sound. He smiled.

"Hey!" Logan figured Kendall would sit down next to him, but he kept standing there.

"Are you staying there or are we gonna take a walk?"

"Uh… A walk is fine." Kendall extended his hand. Logan took it gratefully and pulled himself up. They started walking through the park, side by side.

"So first off… thanks." Kendall said.

"Where are you thanking me for?"

"Well you know… for hanging out with me." Logan let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to thank me for that." Kendall looked at the ground, kicking a pebble that was in front of him. He took a breath.

"I feel like I should. It uh… means a lot to me, more than you think."

Logan could hear the vulnerability in Kendall's voice. He seemed different from the guy he was the day before. He was so much more confident when they were in the café. Logan smiled at him, even though Kendall's gaze was still on the ground.

"You're welcome. Care to tell me why it means so much to you?"

"I don't have many friends." Kendall was silent after he said that sentence. Logan could guess why, but decided not to push Kendall into telling him. Then, Kendall continued.

"It means a lot that not everybody out there is an asshole." Logan could feel Kendall tense up next to him, even though they weren't even so close that they were touching. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's wrist, making Kendall look at him.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it, okay?" Kendall nodded and relaxed again. Logan's hand lingered on Kendall's wrist a little longer before Logan pulled away. Kendall's heartwarming smile returned.

"So, on to some lighter subjects." Kendall said.

"Hold that thought, because I wanna thank you too, for the same reason actually."

Kendall was a little confused. "Huh… Why?"

"All people around me are trying to force me to be something I'm not. And, well you're not really like that." Kendall chuckled.

"Do you mean that they want you to be gay?" Logan nodded. "Did you forget what I said yesterday? I think I'm doing the same thing." It was Logan's turn to take a deep breath.

"Yeah but, your reasons are understandable."

"You understand that I'm gonna make you want me?"

"You're gay… it's logical that you want other people to be that too." Kendall quickly went to stand in front of Logan. Placing his hands on Logan's hips. "Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. You should kiss me."

"What? Now why would I do that?"

"To make the people around you happy." Kendall leaned in a bit. It took Logan a minute before he spoke again.

"W-why why would me and you do something to make people around me happy. Nothing is in it for us." Logan was pleased with his own answer. He felt like he made up the best response to not go through with Kendall's idea.

"Who said nothing's in it for us?" Kendall spoke slowly and softly, some would call it huskily. He stepped a bit closer to Logan, their upper bodies were almost touching. He felt Logan's breath hitting his face. His hands moved to Logan's butt, pulling him a little bit closer. When Logan realized what he was doing, he pushed Kendall off.

"Do you have some sort of fascination with my butt?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall turned Logan around to take a good look.

"Oh… well at least now I do." He smirked.

Logan turned around again and he too was smiling. "You're so weird."

Kendall started walking again, Logan following close behind. "Normal is boring."

"True. So what's your favourite colour?"

They walked through the park a bit, asking each other the simplest questions. But it was a nice way to get to know one another. Logan was surprised how much fun he had. They weren't doing anything special and still, it was a lot of fun. It was easy to laugh with Kendall around. He secretly liked how flirty Kendall was. He knew it was all just fun times.

"So you live with your mom only?"

"Yes." Logan answered.

"What about your dad?"

"He's dead." Logan simply said. There was a lack of any emotion.

"I'm so sorry!" Kendall quickly said.

"Don't be. He was an asshole anyways."

"You mean, you don't care that he's gone?" He didn't want to make Logan uncomfortable but he was curious why it seemed that Logan didn't care at all.

"I loved him, mom loved him and he loved us. I know that. But he was never really there for us. I mean… he never did anything wrong, he only yelled from time to time. He just didn't care about the things that meant a lot to me. I guess that's why I don't really care that he's dead. It's better this way." Logan's walking pace had slow down while he told the tale about his dad. Kendall tried to suck all the information in.

"Wow, I thought my dad was bad."

"What's up with your dad?" Logan asked, genuinely interested.

"He just, walked out of our lives. Mom never saw it coming, I didn't see it coming and neither did my sister. He just left his family alone. Never heard from him again."

"Kendall, that's terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through too that." Kendall smiled softly when his green eyes looked in to worried brown ones.

"At least my dad is still alive. Well, I think he is."

"Yeah but you don't even know why he left. I do know why my dad's behaviour was like it was."

"Tell me."

"Because my parents got me, my dad couldn't apply to his dream job for reasons they never told me. He loved us both, but he always resented my mom for getting pregnant and me for ruining his dreams."

"What a douche."

"I know. How old where you when your dad walked out?"

"Fourteen. How old where you when, you know."

"Twelve." The boys continued to walk in silence, both thinking how hard it must've been when the other's dad had left his life. Then, Kendall stopped in his tracks.

"Can I… Can I get a hug?" Logan turned to face Kendall. He said nothing; he just stepped towards Kendall and wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso. His head was leaning on the blonde's shoulder. He felt Kendall's head leaning on his and Kendall's arms closing around him. Kendall didn't even put his hands very low. Logan smiled to himself; Kendall really needed this hug.

They stayed there for a moment, enjoying each other's embrace. Logan reluctantly pulled away.

"Thanks, Logan."

"No problem, that's where friends are for." Kendall smiled at the shorter boy. It felt really good to hear that Logan saw them as friends.

"It really sucks that we don't go to the same school." Kendall said, softly sighing.

Logan thought back of the comment Kendall had made about not having many friends. "Do you like your school?"

"…No. I hate it there."

"Can't you ask to get transferred to my school? You could hang with me and Carlos."

"Carlos?"

"My best friend." That statement hurt Kendall a little on the inside. Logan had a best friend. Of course he would have.

"I… I don't know. My sister goes there too…" Logan put a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Just think about it for a while. If you don't want to, then that's fine as well."

"I will. And I should go home now. Mom wants me home for dinner."

"Huh, what's the time?"

"Like, six or something."

"It's already six? Yeah I should head home too. I'll see you soon."

"Definitely!"

**xxx**

Logan walked home with a goofy grin on his face. He and Kendall had so much fun and they also managed to talk about some serious things. Ever since Logan reached puberty, he avoided talking to his mom about almost everything. Carlos was just a little ball of energy, not good with serious conversations. He either got bored or he just didn't know what to say. But now he had Kendall to talk to when something was on his mind, which felt nice to know.

He opened the backdoor and he was not pleased with what he saw. His smile morphed in to a frown. His mom and Carlos were happily talking to each other at the kitchen table.

"Hey Logan, I thought you were out with Carlos. But he's in here." His mom said.

"I can see that he's in here since he's right in front of me!"

"You were with your date from yesterday, weren't you?" He saw his mom perk up with Carlos' words. He never wanted to punch his best friend in the guts more than right now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing this guy again? What was his name, I forgot." His mom asked excitedly. She had a big smile on her face.

"I didn't tell you because you'd jump to conclusions, like you did just there."

"What's his name, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"That's none of your business!"

"Aw come on, is his name that embarrassing?" Logan became more annoyed by minute. He decided to give in so that they would leave him alone.

"His name is Kendall. He's a great, great friend and we had a lot of fun today. Are you both satisfied now?" He saw them nod. "I'm out of here." And with that, he ran up the stairs to his room. While he sat down on his bed he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans and got it out. The message was from Kendall and it made all of Logan's anger for the two people downstairs disappear.

_Thanks again, Logan. I had fun. Talk to you soon._

**A/N: Question, what do you think of the current relationship between Kendall and Logan? Let me know if you want too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the birthday wishes!_** I feel like this is kinda rushed, probably because it's more a filler chapter.**

It's been a few weeks since Kendall and Logan had met. Kendall denied Logan's offer to transfer schools. It was his senior year, so he'd be out of there in less than a year. Plus, he didn't want judgemental people at Logan's school to hate Logan because he'd be hanging with him. He didn't want that on his conscience. So even though he hated it at his school, he stayed.

Kendall hadn't given up yet. He still wanted to make Logan want him. The amount of flirting he did was ridiculous but Logan didn't mind. It was so much better than the things that his mom and Carlos would say to him. His mom would ask him every time how it was with Kendall, if he had fun, if he liked him a little more than just a friend. It would drive Logan crazy. Carlos would point out each time they spoke that Logan was happier with Kendall around, that he smiled more, that he shouldn't shut off his feelings. He still didn't get why they couldn't leave the subject alone. He is straight, end of discussion.

They were currently in their café, or, the café where the first met. They had gone there several times so they named it theirs. They would sit in the same place as the first time because Logan wanted too. It reminded him of the great friendship that started right there.

"Wait… He slapped you?" Kendall asked.**  
><strong>  
>"Yeah. I kindadid the same as with you, you know. I just sat down and told him that I'm straight. Then he just stared at me for a minute and out of nowhere he slapped me across the face… After that he immediately took off. I've never seen him since."<p>

"That's so fucking funny!" Kendall couldn't hold back his laughter.

"It was actually really sad for him. He must've thought he was getting played or something." Logan's facial expression didn't change. He still felt bad for the poor guy and didn't understand why Kendall was laughing so hard.

"But he slapped you… Come on that's funny."

"You're a mean person, Kendall." Logan said, a smile creeping on to his face. Kendall's laughter finally died down.

"I take pride in that statement."

"That's something to be proud of, you know."

"Well, at least it's something."

"What do you-" Logan tried to ask but he was cut off by Kendall.

"Nevermind, okay?"

"You should be proud of yourself though. You're an amazing person." Logan said, meaning every word. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Logan? You're the best friend I ever had to be honest." Logan smiled.

"Likewise."

"What about Carlos?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Carlos, he's a great friend. But I've never really had a friend like you… Someone to really talk to." Logan confessed.

"I'm glad we help each other out then."

"Mhmm. You meant that innocently, right?" Logan's smile was replaced by confusion.

"Gosh Logan, you've got such a dirty mind!" Kendall's laugh returned.

"Don't blame me! Sometimes I just don't know for sure how you mean certain things."

"I'll try to be more clear about it. Hey, will you go to a party with me Saturday night?"

"That was random… What kind of party?

"I don't know, just a party. My cousin is throwing it. I can drive us and we can crash there for the night. Then on Sunday I'll drive you home. Sounds like a plan?" Kendall was really hoping Logan would go with him. He didn't have anyone else to ask, and he promised his cousin he'd be there. He looked at Logan expectantly.

"I don't think I can say no to those puppy dog eyes. Fine, I'll go with you."

"Ahh the eyes, they never fail me."

**xxx**

Parties were never really Logan's cup of tea, but Kendall wouldn't let him change his mind. Partially because Kendall didn't want to go alone, and partially because he just really wanted to party with Logan.

"You know, I've never really been to a party like this." Logan said. He sat in the passenger's seat in Kendall's car.

"Really? Never at all?" Kendall tried his best not to turn his head to Logan. He needed to focus on the road. Not on Logan's face.

"Never. I've never been invited, but that's okay because I've never felt the urge either."

"You could've just said no to me."

"…I'm a decent guy?" Logan said it more like a question. Kendall chuckled.

"You're still using that excuse?" Logan chuckled as well.

"I actually don't mind going. But uhm, you're not gonna leave me alone, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you. And, we're here." Logan looked out of the window to see where they were.

"Whoa, is your cousin rich? That's a huge mansion!"

"Well technically, my aunt and uncle are rich." Logan slapped Kendall's shoulder playfully.

"Smartass."

"You know you like it." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Logan replied while he stepped out of the car. Kendall laughed and followed Logan's example. He locked the car and walked to the other side where Logan was waiting. He threw an arm around Logan's shoulder and they walked inside. Logan leaned in, which made Kendall smile. He tightened his grip just a little bit.

"You said your cousin's name was Camille?"

"Yea. She's uhm, how do I say it nice, she's crazy." Logan chuckled at Kendall's choice of words.

"That's not really nice."

"There's no other way to explain it. She loves acting, and she almost always in character. Plus she has a tendency to slap me. So don't freak out when she does that."

"She sounds like family." Kendall ruffled Logan's hair in response.

"Oh shush it, you."

"Hey! I put a lot of time in my hair for this party!"

"Oh really? Are you planning on picking up a girl tonight?" Kendall leaned in a bit to whisper the last part. "Or maybe a guy? Are you trying to impress me?" Logan shoved Kendall away from him.

"You're so on to me, Kendall. I can't hide anything from you." Then, Logan heard a high girly voice.

"Kendall! You made it." Kendall walked over to the girl to give her a hug.

"Hey Camille, good to see you!"

"Same to you. And who did you bring? A boyfriend, maybe?" Kendall chuckled and he pressed Logan against his side again.

"This is Logan, and he's not my boyfriend. Not yet, at least." He winked at Logan, who turned a little bit red in the face. He didn't even notice himself, but Camille did.

"We're just friends." Logan said quickly. Camille smiled knowingly, which made Kendall confused.

"Well, have fun guys. You have the same room as always, Kendall. Find me if you need anything!" With that, Camille left the two boys alone again. Kendall let go of Logan.

"Come on, let's party!"

"Hold on, you have like, your own room here?"

"Yeah. I come here often. But it has a king-size bed, so we can easily share. Unless, you've got a problem with that?" Kendall asked, suddenly insecure.

"Kendall Knight, I though you knew me by now. I don't mind." Kendall smiled.

"Okay good! Now, let's get you drunk!"

"Wait, what?"

"I wanna see you drunk so let's go." Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him towards the drinks, which were stationed in the dining room. The whole dinner table was filled with all sorts of bottles. Logan wondered where they got all that stuff, knowing you'd have to be 21 to buy them. Soon, Kendall had pressed a cup in Logan's hand.

"Have you ever drunk before?" Logan shook his head. "Okay, then that's a good thing to start with." Logan hesitated for a while before he brought the cup to his lips. He took a sip before Kendall pushed it higher, making the liquid flow into his throat. He coughed slightly when all the liquid was gone. Kendall patted his shoulder.

"Good boy. Now take this drink with you and let's dance." Kendall pushed Logan towards the dance floor, also known as the living room. When they were somewhere in the middle, Kendall stopped. Logan stood there kinda awkwardly, while Kendall was dancing around him enthusiastically. Kendall was making a complete fool of himself. It made Logan smile.

They stayed on the dance floor for a while. Logan eventually relaxed enough to dance with Kendall; it might have something to do with the alcohol. But Logan was having fun, so much more than he thought. It didn't matter that there where all kinds of strangers in the room. He was there with Kendall so it felt familiar. He didn't have to look at the others. That didn't mean he looked at Kendall the whole time, though. He didn't even know what things he saw. He was far gone.

Kendall was surprised Logan was dancing so wildly. He knew Logan was fun, but he didn't know Logan was also this kind of fun. It was very amusing to watch him like that. He wasn't hiding that he was watching his brown haired friend, and whenever Logan looked at him, he just smiled.

From another place on the dance floor, Camille was watching them. She knew her cousin had been through some rough times, and she was happy he had found a friend like Logan. Though she had a feeling they could be more than friends one day. Kendall was looking at Logan with an almost lustful gaze. Every time Logan looked at Kendall, his smile brightened a little bit more. She thought back at the brief conversation she had with them. Kendall said they weren't together yet. She wish she knew what he meant with that.

"Kendall, I don't feel too well…" Kendall immediately knew he gave Logan too much alcohol for the first time, so he walked him to his, or their, room. It had an attached bathroom and Kendall thought Logan would enjoy the quietness. He guided Logan to the bed.

"Are you okay." Kendall asked concerned.

"I feel a lot better now we're up here. It's so crowded down there." Kendall smiled.

"You can still speak correctly, so you're not as drunk as I thought."

"I'm a bear at handling alcohol."

"Yeah that's it. So wanna go downstairs again?"

"What time is it?" Logan asked. He felt a little tired.

"It's only like, twelve, maybe one." Kendall secretly hoped Logan would want to go back again.

"Maybe we can go for like, half an hour? I'm getting tired." Kendall nodded furiously. Half an hour would be enough.

While they were walking downstairs again, Kendall asked Logan: "We're really good friends, right?"

"Uhm, yes. We are."

"And you remember what I said the first day we met right?" Logan chuckled.

"You really think I could forget? You keep reminding me almost every day." They reached the bottom of the stairs. Logan wanted to go back on the dance floor but Kendall yanked him in the other direction. "Where are we going?"

"Outside."

"But why?"

"Because I feel like I need to do something. Just, don't hate me for it."

"Oh come one, Kendall. You know I can't hate you."

Before Logan knew what was going on, he was pushed up against a wall of the house, Kendall's lips on his. He was so startled that he did nothing. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't push Kendall away either. It tool Kendall about 20 seconds before he pulled away again. He straightened Logan's shirt and smiled.

"Wha-what was that for?" Logan stuttered out.

"Like I said, I just needed to do that. Don't sweat it." Kendall however didn't tell Logan that he wanted to know what he would feel. He heard that if you kiss someone, you can find out which gender they like, basing on what you feel. And Kendall did feel something. He just didn't know what.

"O-okay. We-we should go to bed I guess." Kendall nodded.

"Let's go." He walked back inside again.

When they were both upstairs and stripped down to their boxers to sleep in, they slid in to the bed. Kendall on the right side, Logan on the left side. They turned to face each other.

"I don't hate you, just so we're clear."

"I know, Logie."

"Will you ever tell me why you kissed me?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Not now, right?"

"It's not really important right now, Logan."

"But we're still best friends, right?" Logan reached out his hand to Kendall's and grabbed it. Kendall squeezed back in response.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it another way."

"Okay. Goodnight, Kendall."

"Sweet dreams."

**A/N: Awkward party scene is awkward… Yeah. Awkward chapter is awkward.**


	4. Chapter 4

~ "I wanna tell you why I kissed you at Camille's party." Kendall said while taking a deep breath.

"Okay, shoot, you know I won't judge you." Logan replied, small smile on his face.

"Well the thing is…" Kendall paused, he didn't know how to break it to Logan.

"Just take your time, Kendall."

"Yeah well, you know how people always talk about fireworks whenever they kiss the one?" Logan nodded. "I just, wanted to know what I'd feel by you."

"What did you feel?"

"A lot."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Promise me this won't change anything, okay? We're still best friends."

"Kendall, you know I wouldn't just walk away from you!"

"Okay so, I wanted to kiss you to know what it would be like, not that I had feelings for you or something."

"I believe you."

"But then… I felt so much. It took me a while to figure everything out, that's why I'm only talking about this now. I just didn't know what was going on for a while."

"What is it that you're feeling now, something about me?" Kendall nodded, then looked at the ground.

"I said that I'm gonna make you want me. I said that for fun, to maybe get a flirty friendship with you. That was just something I really needed. But now…"

"…Now?"

"Now I wanna make you want me because I want you…" He looked back up in Logan's eyes.

"Oh Kendall…"

"I know, you're straight." Kendall said quickly. "I just, didn't want to keep this from you. No secrets."

"No, Kendall, I'm so glad you told me."

"Huh?"

"Really. I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who felt a million things in that kiss."

"Where are you going with this, Logan?"

"That even though I'm straight, I can't deny that our kiss, was the best kiss I ever had."

"I am of course an amazing kisser." Kendall said cockily. Logan chuckled.

"You are, actually. So amazing that I wanna do it again."

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanna kiss you."

"Does that mean you're a little gay?"

"If wanting to kiss a hot guy makes me gay, then yes."

"Your mom will be so happy, you know."

"I don't wanna think about my mom right now." Logan took a step closer to Kendall.

"But I don't understand Logan, do you maybe, like me back?"

"Oh Kendall dear, you're so silly sometimes." He took another step.

"Logan, I need you to be serious about this."

"Don't you know I'm always serious. I don't play with emotions." Step.

"So you really wanna-"

"I really wanna kiss you." He took one final step so that they were flush against each other.

Before Kendall got the chance to say something else, Logan's lips were on his. He felt the other's lips moving against his and he didn't waste another minute, he kissed back. Logan's hands moved over Kendall's side upwards, to his shoulders. He kept them there for a while before continuing the journey. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, keeping him close. Kendall finally relaxed in the kiss and let his hands trail downwards. He caressed Logan's hips before he let his hands settle on Logan's butt, squeezing lightly. In response, Logan moaned which made him deepen the kiss. Kendall tried to pull Logan closer but it was impossible. Logan tangled one hand in Kendall's hair, tugging hard. Kendall bit Logan's lip-

Kendall shot up in his bed. He looked at the surroundings. He was in his room, and there was no Logan. He sat on the edge of his bed and let his head fall in his hands. He was so screwed.

The party at Camille's place took place almost a month ago, and ever since he'd occasionally have dreams like this. He'd tell Logan about the feelings he had for him, and Logan would always feel the same way. This was the first time something else happened though; usually Kendall would wake up right after the big confession. Sometimes, he didn't even get Logan's reaction. All the dreams drove him crazy.

Kendall cursed himself for developing feelings for his best friend; the only friend he had in the last three years. If he hadn't kissed him, none of this would have happened. He would still only think of Logan of the most amazing friend in the whole world. But now he wanted so much more.

So Kendall kept flirting with Logan, trying not to act different. He tried his best not to stare any longer in those big brown eyes than he already did. He tried to keep his hands off Logan as much as possible, so Logan wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It was hard, but necessary. Logan was straight, and even if he weren't, he'd never go for Kendall. They were friends, and that's it. And Kendall needed the friendship more than anything.

The sound of Kendall's ringtone brought him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it from somewhere under his pillow and looked at the caller ID. Camille. He reluctantly answered.

"Hey Camille."

"Hey lil cousin. You sound very awake!"

"I just woke up… Bad dream."

"Aw did my little baby boy have a nightmare?"

"Camille, remember that I'm older than you."

"Yes but only by a few days and you know that girls are always more mature."

"So why did you call?"

"I've wanted to call you since the party. But I didn't have any time before."

"Or you just forgot…"

"…you know how busy my acting schedule is!"

"Sure it is. So where did you call for again?"

"What's going on between you and that Logan guy." Kendall paled.

"Nothing, like I said, we're just friends."

"Yeah and then he turned into a tomato, so what's going on?"

"Wait- he blushed when I said that?"

"He blushed when you said he'd be your boyfriend later on."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kendall, really. Now tell me!"

"Nothing is going on between us! We just made a bet. I'm gonna make him want me."

"Ah, so you want him."

"…"

"Kendall has a crush!" Camille sang.

"I didn't at the time, just now I do."

"I'd love to help you out baby bro, but I've got to go. See ya later."

"But Camille-" Kendall groaned in frustration. He loved Camille a lot, but she could be very annoying when he needed her. He threw his phone back on his bed and stood up. He was gonna meet up with Logan and he had to get ready.

**xxx**

"You and Logan have been hanging out a lot. I'm so happy you made such a good friend!" Kendall was sitting at the dinner table with his mom, shoving his breakfast down his throat. He was already running late.

"Mom, please don't start this." The last he wanted right now was a deep conversation with his mom about Logan. She'd see right through him and know about his crush immediately.

"Fine. Not today." His mom smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah well I'm leaving." He didn't even finish eating. He'd grab some food with Logan if he was that hungry. He hurried out of the house, on his way to the park once again. It was like their second place. They loved strolling around there, helping each other with whatever problem they had. They mostly talked about how Kendall hated his school and how Logan's mom made him go mental.

Kendall arrived and saw Logan sitting where he'd always sit. As soon Logan spotted Kendall, he'd stand up and start walking; knowing Kendall would catch up with him.

"Hey, you started walking away faster!" Kendall said as he got to Logan.

"I'm improving your stamina, be happy with it." Logan said smirking.

"But now I'm tired. You should carry me." Kendall made an attempt to jump on Logan's back, but Logan fought him off.

"Kendall, you're almost a grown-up man; I think you can walk yourself."

"I'll carry you then." Before Logan could answer he was lifted in the air. Kendall had picked him up bridal style. Logan crossed his arms and pouted.

"Really Kendall?" Kendall looked down at Logan. He saw how the boy's lips stuck out and all he wanted to do was kiss them. He quickly shook his head and looked at the path again.

"Just enjoy the ride, my lady."

"The ride? What a fabulous choice of words." Kendall chuckled.

"And you tell me I've got a dirty mind. You're just as bad."

"You brainwashed me."

"It's all my fault hmm?" Kendall enjoyed the fact that Logan made no attempts to escape out of his arms. He just stayed there. Kendall could feel his body heat; he never wanted to let go.

"Are you gonna carry me all day?"

"You don't seem to mind."

"You know, you kinda treat me like a girl sometimes."

"That's cause I'm the man in the relationship."

"You did not just say that!" Logan squirmed, trying to get out of Kendall's hold, but Kendall wouldn't let him. "Can you let me go now?"

"No you're warm."

"Did you really just imply you want to cuddle?" Kendall stopped walking.

"No. Though you're very cuddly." Kendall rest his head on Logan's for demonstration. Logan jerked his head away and finally jumped out of Kendall's arms.

"Kendall sometimes you just gotta listen to me okay?" Kendall frowned.

"What do you mean."

"I mean that you're a great friend, and I love to hang with you but sometimes you just need to stop with your damn flirting!" Logan wasn't yelling at Kendall, but he'd never used that harsh tone before.

"I thought you didn't mind."

"Sometimes I do, cause then you just don't know when to stop." Kendall could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know where they came from, but he didn't want to let them flow so he bit his lip. Suddenly, everything that was bottled up inside Kendall came out.

"I'm sorry, okay? You act like it's all so hard for you, having a gay guy hitting on you the whole time. But do you know how hard it is to _be_ gay? I never meant to annoy you or something. Just- before I met you, everyone I was friends with ran away from me when I came out. The only friend I had for a while was my sister. No not just for a while, for a whole three years. And then, then there was you. You were… special. You treated me as a real person. It may have started out as a joke, but I ended up really liking you, way more than I should. And I… It wasn't a game anymore. I kept hitting on you because I like you. _Really_like you…" Kendall's eyes widened when he realized what he just confessed. He backed away slowly. "Shit, okay, I must've scared you away now. I'll leave." He turned around and walked away.

"No wait, Kendall! Come back!" But it was too late. Logan felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. He had no idea of Kendall's feelings. He always wondered why Kendall had kissed him, but he didn't really care. Kendall said he needed to do that, and he accepted that. It wasn't like Logan hated the kiss either. Sure it was weird, and not expected, and he was drunk. But in some way, he liked it.

He liked it. He liked kissing Kendall. He liked Kendall's lips pressed against his. He liked it that Kendall wanted to carry him. He liked being in Kendall's arms. He liked the idea of cuddling with Kendall. He liked how Kendall would inappropriately touch him. He liked Kendall. He had a crush on his best friend, who just walked away on the verge of tears.

He had to fix this, he had to fix Kendall. He just didn't have a clue where to start.

**A/N: Yeah there was a little delay- personal issues. I don't really know what this chapter is. It showed you Kendall's side of things, and still Logan's side as well. Was it okay? Cause I'm not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall returned home in tears. His sister looked up from the couch we're she was watching TV. "Kendall, have you been crying?"

"Katie!" Kendall had forgotten his sister would be home. "No I haven't." She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me big brother." He sighed.

"Fine, I've been crying. So? Can't a seventeen year old male cry?"

"I guess that since you're gay seventeen year old male, it's okay."

"Wow, you're a real help there."

"Just come cuddle with me and tell me all about this." Katie peeled off the blanket that was keeping her warm up and she opened he arms and legs for her brother to crawl in. He looked as if he could need a good hug.

"Katie, you're eleven, I don't think you can help me with this."

"You underestimate me."

"And that's the wrong thing to do." Kendall said as he made his way over to the couch. It felt nice to have her little arms wrapped tightly around him. In that moment, he knew she'd always be there for him.

"Exactly, so just tell your little sister what's going on."

"I uh… accidentally told the guy of my interest that I like him a lot and now he probably won't ever talk to me again." The realization hit him hard and he felt the tears welling up again.

"Logan, right?" Kendall turned around to look at Katie confused. "Oh please, you can't hide that from me."

"He just- I scared him away." He took a deep breath.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he's straight!" Kendall started to become a little frustrated. He didn't mean to take it out on Katie but she was just the only one around now.

"So? He was never bothered by you being gay before."

"But now he is."

"Why?" Katie asked. She was confused of why Logan would hate Kendall.

"He's mad at me."

"Because off?"

"I… He… I was flirting with him too much…" Kendall felt uncomfortable talking to his sister about this but he knew she wouldn't let him go now. Not before she knew about everything that was going on between the two boys.

"That can't be the reason he was mad."

"You should've heard him baby sister, he was fed up." He raised his tone slightly.

"How long have you two been friends?"

"About four months now."

"And you were flirting with him the whole four months?"

"…Yes. From day one."

"Then that's not the reason he's upset with you!" Katie had raised her tone too. She almost smacked her brother upside the head, but she figured that wouldn't help him one bit.

"Katie! You weren't there okay. He was so done." He slumped together and curled up in a ball. He was almost sure he had lost a friendship. "He was done with me."

"Kendall, I don't believe that. He's not. Wasn't there some party tonight you wanted to go to? Just ask him to come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't wanna lose him, right? Just pick up your phone and send him a text." Kendall hesitantly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He didn't want to make Logan feel even more uncomfortable, but he didn't wanna lose him either. He knew he had to put in some effort in the friendship, now. His fingers we're trembling as he typed the invite. Katie was rubbing soft circles on his shoulders. As soon as he pressed sent, he patiently kept looking at the screen, waiting for a response.

**xxx**

"I messed up Carlos, so bad." Logan was laying face down Carlos' bed. Carlos took the opportunity to sit on Logan's back, almost crushing him.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I hurt his feelings. That's wrong!" Logan murmured in the pillow.

"Yeah, but not intentionally. You just told him the truth, right?" There was a silence for a while.

"…I'm not so sure about that anymore." Logan finally spoke.

"What do you- oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?" Carlos frowned; he was thinking how he could have missed this change of heart.

"I don't know. I just… maybe it's not about being gay or straight. Maybe it's just about finding that one person that makes you feel invincible."

"And Kendall makes you feel like that." Carlos smiled softly, relieved that Logan finally gave in to his feelings. And a little proud knowing this was also his doing for a little bit.

"I think so. But I blew it. No way he'll ever give me a chance." Logan pushed himself up, making Carlos fall on the ground.

"You don't know that. He did say he really likes you… Just talk to him about it."

"I don't wanna screw it all up." Carlos chuckled softly which made Logan glare at him.

"You just said you screwed up already. Can't get any worse, right?"

"That's true. What if he hates me?" Logan unconsciously played with his fingers, something he tend to do whenever he was nervous.

"Logan, he doesn't. But do you wanna lose him as a friend?"

"No. I want… both."

"Then go fix this. Right now!" Logan's phone started to buzz, signaling he had received a text message. "Who is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's Kendall… he asks if I wanna join him to a party tonight."

"See! He doesn't hate you. Now text him back, saying you'd love too." Logan quickly typed a response. Logan was relieved Kendall was still willing to talk to him. He took it as a good sign, a sign that everything could be alright again.

"Done."

"Good. Are you gonna tell him your feelings there?" Carlos asked. He might've been a little too excited for his best friend to make a move on another guy.

"That depends. First I wanna know for sure. I don't wanna hurt him more then I already did." Carlos smiled at him.

"You really care for him."

"I do. He's just one of the best friends I ever had." Logan stated.

"That's important. You two would be so cute together!"

"Uhg, don't say that." Logan planted his face back into the pillow. "I yelled at him for treating me as a girl, cute is a word to call a girl."

"Then get ready for this. He's gonna tell you that you're cute."

"Am I even ready for this? I don't know how to be with a guy." He sat up again, his thoughts going over everything that was gonna happen if Kendall would give him –or rather them- a chance.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will fall into place."

"You think so?" Logan asked Carlos, his eyes looking for answers in the Latino's.

"I know so. Now, get your butt up and get ready for the party. You need to look smokin' hot for him." A sheepish grin was formed on Logan's face.

"He's really handsome, isn't he?" Carlos couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Oh Logan, he made you want him. He succeeded."

**xxx**

If you'd ask Kendall if he bites his nails, he'd deny it immediately. That doesn't mean that's the truth though. The habit always returned whenever he was really nervous about something. And at this moment, the source of his nerves was Logan.

He was so happy about the fact that Logan had responded to his text so soon. He wasn't counting the minutes, or maybe he was, but it was soon. He was happy to know that Logan wasn't ready to give up their friendship yet. He still wanted to hang out with Kendall, even if he knew the blonde's feelings. It reminded Kendall why he fell for Logan in the first place, because he was so nice and understanding.

Kendall was also scared, scared that Logan pitied him for not having other friends, so he just wanted to do him a favor. Scared that maybe Logan only agreed to say goodbye in person. More horror scenarios went through Kendall's head as he dressed up for the party. He decided not to go all out, to just keep it simple. He wasn't there to pick up guys anyways. He was there to mend his friendship with Logan.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his blonde hair covering most of his thick eyebrows, his green eyes scanning every inch of his body. Was this an okay outfit for a night out with a friend that you like but you don't wanna make him uncomfortable by your feelings so you dress casual so he'll think nothing of it? He actually wanted to dress and be a little vain to show Logan that Kendall could also be the girl in the relationship. But then he remembered there was no relationship and there never will be. Logan was just a decent guy who didn't leave his friend hanging after an argument. End of discussion.

**xxx**

Carlos was helping Logan to get ready. It's not like Logan couldn't do it himself, but Carlos wanted to make sure he didn't look like a fool. He had to look good for Kendall and Logan was aware of that. So he welcomed his friend help with open arms. Carlos wasn't the biggest fan of fashion, but he always knew the trend, and Logan never cared enough to keep up with trends.

After they deemed Logan ready, he sat down on the edge of his bed. Nerves were almost overtaking him. He knew he wouldn't be rejected because the other didn't feel the same, but he was afraid he'd be rejected because he had hurt the other. He had hurt Kendall, or at least, so he thought. He almost yelled at him, something Logan never does to anyone.

In the meantime, he figured out why he snapped. Kendall's warmth that embraced him when he was carried was so overwhelming. He never felt anything like it before. He never wanted to let go. That's why he didn't resist. But when Kendall started to lean in really close, he freaked out because he didn't want Kendall to stop.

Kendall didn't deserve the things Logan yelled at him. Not that it was that much. Kendall broke down so quickly, he spilled all his feeling after just a little push. It made Logan see how sensitive Kendall really was, how much he needed friends surrounding him, but he only had Logan. He knew Kendall let the tears fall down as soon as he turned around in the park. Logan wished he'd run after him, just so he could give him a tight, comforting hug.

Logan had no idea what was gonna happy at the party, he didn't even know who was hosting it. He had only one goal. Get Kendall, and make them both happy.

**A/N: uuuuuhm, I'm not satisfied with this, yeah, this contained a lot of thoughts. Plus it's shorter than the other chapters. It's because originally, this fic was supposed to have five chapters, but I'm dragging it for you guys. Love me ;) I think it will turn into seven chapters. Or maybe more, if someone has a suggestion? And of course, if you guys want it to be longer. I would appreciate it if you could let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

At night, Kendall picked Logan up to go to the party. They shared only a few necessary words like "You ready?" and "Let's go!". The drive was a silent one, but for some reason, both boys felt comfortable. They didn't need to have a conversation to have a good time, even if they separated fighting that same morning. They had enough pleasure out of each other's company.

When they arrived, more words were spoken. They actually had a conversation, although they both avoided talking about what had happened that morning. Logan was trying to gather the courage to come clean to Kendall. To tell them he reciprocated the feelings. That he wanted them to dance so closely together that they could feel each other's heat.

To Logan, Kendall seemed to be perfectly fine, but in reality, he was freaking out. He didn't know how to talk to the shorter boy without apologizing right away.

They wandered around for a bit inside the house. They didn't really socialize with people, since most people at this party knew Kendall was gay and they didn't wanna be seen with him. Unless they were beating him up. Kendall knew they weren't doing anything because Logan was with him. Not that they were afraid of Logan, but because Logan looked like he wouldn't hesitate to tell.

They were all afraid of getting caught. It didn't make Kendall feel more comfortable, though he felt a little safe because he simply wasn't alone. The party was hosted by a senior of Kendall's school, one of the few people who didn't care about Kendall's sexual orientation. He, the guy's name was Mark, was actually impressed that Kendall had come out. So he invited the boy so he wouldn't feel left out.

They were inside for a good hour before going outside. There was a pool, even though they had no intention of going in there. It was a nice night, and Kendall secretly just wanted to look at the stars with Logan. He did everything to hide that from Logan, he didn't have to know.

"So, did you have good day?" Logan asked after a while, hoping it would not remind the other boy of what happened earlier.

"Yeah, I watched a movie with Katie. We had fun." Kendall answered; his gaze was steadily on the ground. He didn't want to stare in Logan's eyes.

"Sounds like fun." Logan smiled softly.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Uhh, I went to see Carlos. I guess that was uhm, good."

"Okay. May I ask why?"

"Sure. I uhh… had to discuss something with him." Logan tried to make eye contact with Kendall but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Okay." Was his simple response.

"You're kinda quiet, you know." Logan stated.

"Must be tired."

"Why aren't you at home in your bed then? Why are we here?"

"Just because."

"Well, let's just go home on time then. Alright?" Kendall nodded. He kept looking everywhere but at Logan. "Kendall, stop being so… so paranoid." Logan snapped. He had enough of his friend's behaviour.

"I'm not… being… paranoid."

"Yes you are, and you don't have to be, okay." Logan looked at Kendall with pleading eyes, but Kendall's gaze was on his feet by now.

"Yeah I don't see it that way."

"No I get that, just trust me on this one."

"Logan…-" Before Kendall could finish his sentence, someone interrupted him.

"Look at that. Kendall's found himself a little boyfriend." Kendall turned around to look at the guy who's talking to him. It was his former best friend, James. They we're friends for almost a decade, they shared everything with each other. So when Kendall thought he could share the secret of being gay with him, James had abandoned him immediately. He even turned in some sort of tormentor because he didn't want to be associated with Kendall anymore. Not in a friend way.

"Keep walking, James." Kendall said bitterly.

"Now why that? I'm interested in who your boyfriend is."

"Just because we hang out doesn't mean he's my boyfriend. Or even gay." Kendall said. Logan's eyes went wide. Kendall was actually defending him, even after what happened that morning.

"Sure he isn't. Just look at him, just as much fag as you." James eyed Logan, looking at him as if he was dirt beneath his feet. Kendall saw it.

"Shut up! He's none of that! But he sure as hell is a better friend than you've ever been." If Kendall was sitting down he would've jumped up by now. He was furious. Calling him names was one thing, and he was used to it, but calling the best person in the world names was just too bad for words.

"Like I care, you don't even deserve friends." James said as if he just made the best comeback ever.

"And who are you to say that?" Logan stepped in, he was getting mad at the tall guy who's name apparently was James. The said guy stared at Kendall with a fake pout.

"Aw, he even defends you. Aint that sweet."

"You really need to shut your mouth right now." Logan practically yelled. He couldn't believe this guy. He felt so much better than them just because they were gay and he wasn't.

"Make me." James challenged. The smug look on his face was all it took for Logan to lash out. Logan's fist hit James' jaw with so much speed; Kendall couldn't even process it before James was bending over, his hands glued on his jaw.

"Like that, maybe?" James shot both of them a dirty look before running off, probably to get some ice. Kendall looked at Logan surprised; he didn't think Logan was capable to do that.

"Whoa Logan, maybe you could kick my ass…" Kendall said while still in shock. Right there in that moment, Logan couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had to be honest with Kendall.

"Kendall you won." He blurted out.

"Huh?"

"You won your little challenge."

"Do you mean-" Kendall was cut off for the second time in less than fifteen minutes.

"Yeah. I want you. Those things I said this morning… I don't know. Half of it was true, I guess. But when I sat down and really thought about it, I realized that you're all I want. You're all I need. It's not about gender. It's about you, and me. About, I hope, our future together."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Kendall was even more shocked now than before. The words that just left Logan's mouth were like a dream coming true. How many times had he dreamt about this moment? He lost count.

"No! I'd never do that. Not to you. It's probably hard for you to believe me right now. I'm just asking for a chance!"

"Were you doubting I'd give you a chance?" Logan nodded. He was really scared of rejection. "Why, Logan, I really like you. That hasn't changed since this morning."

"Didn't I hurt you?" Logan asked softly, not wanting Kendall to remember everything literally.

"Maybe a little. But if you really wanna be with me, then I'm just gonna forget about what you said." Kendall said, a small smile made a way on his face.

"I did! I really like you too, Kendall. Just, one thing, I don't mind you doing sweet things for me, just remember that I'm a guy."

"I will. Can I hug you?" Kendall asked, really wanting to share a hug with Logan knowing he liked him too.

"Of course. You can even put your hands on my ass." Kendall chuckled and did so.

"I knew you liked it!"

"I didn't at first. It became just so familiar."

"I made you want me."

"You did."

**A/N: They are together :3 **_**Which makes this the end**_**. Yes. Really. I might add an epilogue but ONLY if you guys actually would want that. Because to be honest, this story took my time for about 4 months and I'm sort of done with it. I gotta focus some more on school now and I started on this other thing… We'll see how that goes. Oh and **Valendrae**, James was actually there! Though I don't know if you liked him very much. Funny fact, James wasn't supposed to be in this story. The original ex best friend's name was Jack, but I figured it would be sad if James wasn't in there. I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. I hope you'll let me know if you liked the ending and if you want an epilogue. xoxo**


	7. Epilogue

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Camille just went to see a movie all together. Ever since Kendall told his cousin he and Logan were finally together, Camille wanted to know everything, and she started to hang out with them more. While at the same time, Logan wanted Kendall and Carlos to at least get along with each other, but fortunately, they hit it off quite nicely. In those weeks together the formed a sort of group. It wasn't that they were always around each other, but it was fun to meet up once in a while. This was one of those times.

Kendall and Logan both experienced the best months of their lives. Both already felt way better with this other present in his life, but now that they could touch and kiss made everything a little better. They were still in separate schools, but graduation was only 2 months away. Outside of school, they were almost always together. So much, it pissed Katie off a lot. Both their moms were esthetic for the boys, knowing they both needed a relationship like that. And Logan's mom of course jumped through the roof when he told her he had feelings for a guy. She had always known her little baby boy could also develop those sort of feelings for guys. She knew it and she was proven right. Logan couldn't care less anymore, until his mom gave him the "non-straight-sex-talk". That had been very awkward for him, but he knew it was a good thing, since he and Kendall were already very close to taking that step. They absolutely loved physical contact and they liked to show it. Never were they spotted without touching in some way. Either a simple arm over shoulder, or holding hands; they couldn't not touch each other. It drove Camille and Carlos crazy from time to time.

So crazy, that they started to do the same. The touching, not anything else. Well, they kissed once, but both decided it wasn't what they wanted, so they stayed friends. They forgot all about it and there was no awkward at all. It was something they were very proud of.

The four of them were in a little diner close to the cinema, because even after the large popcorn, Kendall and Carlos were still very hungry.

"I don't know why I always agree to go to horror movies with you guys. There's nothing fun about them." Camille said, immediately being intimidated by three pairs of eyes that turned to her.

"Nothing fun? Everything in horror movies is fun, Camille." Kendall answered with an obvious frown on his face. He knew there was a reason he was attracted to guys, girls just weren't fun enough to hang with.

"Well I gotta be honest; it's not fun when nothing happened for at least, five minutes. That's so boring." Carlos added, causing Logan to chuckle. He would find that boring. Camille just rolled her eyes. Soon, Carlos started to flirt with the waitress and Kendall and Logan got sucked into their own private conversation. Camille looked at them with a smile. She knew from the first second she saw Logan, he would be right for her little baby cousin. Now she watched them whisper sweet nothings to each other, it was an adorable sight. She wanted a love like that so bad. She knew she'd have to wait for it. Kendall deserved it so much, after all the shit he went through, and she knew Logan had some sort of hard past too. She figured people like them would find the love of their life a little earlier, and she was okay with that. Her time would come.

They were all interrupted with their conversations and observations when they heard a cough. They all gazed at where the cough came from. To their surprise, James was standing there, his head hanging low as if he was embarrassed.

"What the fuck are you doing here, James?" Kendall barked. He hadn't seen him since the party Logan punched him at, and he wanted that to stay that way. James looked up to see three hateful pair of eyes and one confused pair. Carlos had no idea who this was and why Kendall wanted him gone.

"Kendall, please, just hear me out, okay?" James spoke so softly they all had to try their best to hear it.

"And why would he do that? You put him through enough." Camille spoke up. She knew this was the douchebag that once called Kendall his best friend. Kendall's eyes were almost boring a hole through James' skill. There was something different about his former-friend. He wasn't at all as hateful as he was the past three years.

"I… I know I did. That's why I'm here." James' tone was soft and slow, Logan saw that he was genuinely sorry about something.

"Go on." Logan said, earning a glare from Camille. She just wanted him out the door. Kendall couldn't be fazed by what Logan said, he didn't even hear it. He was only focused on James.

"Kendall… I-I… I'm s-sorry." He stumbled out. Kendall's eyes went wide. He didn't expect to hear this confession. He was prepared for being called names. "I honestly have no clue why I did what I did the last few years, and there's no excuse for it, but…"

"But…?" Kendall urged.

"I… I miss you, buddy. I miss my best friend, and I pushed him away." James' gaze turned to the floor. Kendall slowly rose from his seat, making James look up at him, locking their eyes. Kendall could see James really missed him. "I know you'll never forgive me. I hope you… Accept my apology. Because I know I put you through hell and I… I'm just so sorry."

"James… I…" Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. From all the friends he had lost, losing James had hurt the most, and secretly, he missed him. At this point, James felt his cheeks becoming moist; tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"I think… your friend" He motioned to Logan "punched some sense into me."

"Actually, he is my boyfriend now. Thanks to you…" Kendall said with a smile on his face. He gently put a hand on James' shoulder.

"Really? I'm happy for you Kendall, I mean that." That sentence was all it took for Kendall to pull James into a tight hug. James didn't hesitate to return the hug. Logan looked at them with a big smile on his face. Kendall had never said it, but he knew he missed his old friend a lot. And now that they were reunited, he couldn't be happier. Camille was still a little skeptic, because how many times exactly did she have a crying Kendall on the other side on the line? She just hoped this wasn't one of his games.

"I miss you too, James. I want my best friend back." James tightened his grip, his tears staining the shoulder of Kendall's shirt.

"You have Logan now, and that's fine…" Kendall shook his head and pulled away from the hug a little bit so he could look James in the eyes.

"Logan is my boyfriend," He looked at Logan for a second. "he might be the love of my life. But you're my best friend, I've loved you for so long, just, in a different way." James quickly pulled Kendall back, wanting to hold the boy he had missed so much.

"Will you… give me a chance?" James whispered, not wanting the others to hear his plead.

"Of course, James. Anytime. Wanna sit with us?" James hesitantly looked at the others at the table. None of their eyes showed any sign of hate anymore, so he nodded. Kendall sat back down next to Logan, slinging an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. On his face was a huge smile, the only time Logan saw his smile being wider was right after they made love for the first time.

"So James, it's been a while. Why were you such an asshole?" Camille asked, straight to the point.

"Camille!" Kendall hissed. James smiled nervously.

"It's okay, Ken." He used the old nickname and it immediately felt like old times. "I don't really know. When he told me… I just snapped. I think it had something to do with my mom always saying how gay people are a joke to society. And, I didn't want her seeing me hang out with… a joke. God, it sounds all so stupid now." He looked down at the table.

"Hey, it's fine. At least now you see you were wrong at the time. And then you were only like, fourteen. No wonder your mind had problems processing it." Logan said. James felt some tension disappear from his shoulders. He never thought he'd be accepted this easily. It made him really happy.

The five of them continued chit-chatting for a while until it was time to go home.

**xxx**

Kendall rolled off of Logan, on to his back while catching his breath. He didn't get it; every time they made love it was better and better. He felt Logan turning to him so he could cuddle in his side. Kendall soon pulled the warm body close to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller but very muscular frame. After a few minutes of silence, Logan broke it.

"I'm really proud of you, you know." He said while his head was leaning on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall's hand was stroking Logan's back.

"What for?"

"James. You took him back without any questions. It takes a lot to do that and I admire it." Kendall blushed at this.

"Thanks. I missed him a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"You did?" Logan nodded his head.

"I knew you felt like something was missing, even with me as your friend. I figured it had to be James. Especially after the party."

"You know me so well."

"I like to think so. Hey, something you said to him though…"

"Hmm?"

"I am the love of your life?" Logan asked softly. Kendall took a deep breath.

"As far as I know at the age of seventeen, you are. No one has ever made me feel this way, Logan, and I can't live without it." Logan cuddled impossibly closer.

"It makes me so happy I make you feel that way."

"Do I… make you feel that way too?" Kendall asked, a little insecure.

"Yes, Kendall. I don't ever wanna live without you either." Kendall nuzzled Logan's hair.

"Isn't it wonderful how our fairytale ended happily, even though it's not the end. Not even close." That made Logan chuckle.

"Nap with me, fairy boy."

"That's taken as an insult…"

"Sure it is. Sleep well, Kendall."

"You too, Logan."

**A/N: And then I just wrote this. Hope you liked the epilogue as much as the actual story. Thank you all for reading and all the other wonderful things that you do! xoxo**


End file.
